Cornelia's Broken Heart
by xoxROMANCEADDICTxox
Summary: When Caleb left me, I tried to get over him, but failed. When I hear of his news, I can't help loving him more, but also hating him. Starts CalebxElyon finish CalebxCornelia. CORNELIA POV
1. Chapter 1

_'Cornelia, can I talk to you?' Caleb asked._

_'Sure.' I walked over to the fountain with him._

_'Cornelia, I have to stay in Meridian to help Princess Elyon and to protect her.'_

_'What.' I cried._

_'Many of Phobos' men are still at large and they need to be captured .' Caleb pleaded with me. 'Can't you understand?'_

_'So you're choosing Meridian over me?' I asked, a single tear dripped down my face._

_'I'm sorry, but we have to end this relationship.' Caleb tried to take my hand but I snatched it away. _

_'Just leave me alone!'_

I remembered that fateful day. It had been 3 years since Caleb had said that to me. I hadn't given my heart to anyone because it had been ripped out. I had fallen into depression. I had considered dying my hair black, but Hay Lin forced me to just get light blue highlights. I wore a lot of black now, but the boys still drooled over me. I can't help being pretty can I? My mother had me on tablets to help with my depression and was forcing me to go out more often with boys.

'Cornelia!' Irma cried and I twirled around.

'Oh hi Irms.' I said.

'Will says there's trouble in Meridian, we have to go.' Irma grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the Silver Dragon. Will, Taranee and Hay Lin were there.

'Guardians Unite!' Will cried and we all became our alter egos.

'Water!'

'Fire!'

''Earth!'

'Air!'

'Quintessence!'

'Cool! Our clothes have changed!' Hay Lin squeeled and they had. We all admired eachothers clothes. Will was wearing turquoise trousers and a pink top. Her purple boots had turned to trainer type boots. Irma had a turquoise dress on with pink edgees that lined the dress. Her shoes had turned into boots but her tights were still the same. Taranee's hair had changed, which was a relief to her. She now had it in pigtails. She had pink shorts on and a turquoise top. Her tights were the same and she had trainer shoes on. Hay Lin had a skirt which was purple and ended mid knee her top was also purple bubt her boots were green. But my outfit really stood out. I didn't have the same colours as the others. It was probably due to my depression.

My golden hair with blue highlights was tied up in a bun with a few tendrils hanging out from odd places. Flowers were entwined in my hair with a few vines. I had a black mini skirt on which stopped about half way down my thigh, a cute figure hugging white top which ended abot half way down my stomach, black wings, white tights and shiny black knee high boots.

'Wow Corny you look beautiful.' Hay Lin said awed.

'Really?' I twirled around.

'Why couldn't I have an outfit like that?' Irma whined.

'Guardians!' a voice called and we turned around to see Aldarn running.

'Aldarn?' Will asked. Aldarn stopped and stared at me.

'What?' I asked miserably.

'Um, nothing.' he said blushing. 'Anyway, Phobos attacked the castle and is holding Elyon captive. He's going to excecute Caleb in the town square with magic around him so he can't escape or be helped!' Aldarn cried. I felt my face pale and the colour drain from my cheeks.

'When is his execution date?' I asked.

'At sunset. He's going to be hung!'

I looked at the sky and saw the sun beginning to set. Suddenly drums were heard.

'Oh no.' I began to shake and before the others could stop me I flew off.

'Caleb Julian Hart is hereby to be executed at sunset for stealing, a rebellion and more treacherous crimes commited to the castle. Assosciating with the guardians and Princess Elyon.' The guard called out to the crowd. The crowd booed.

'Be strong Caleb!' someone called out.

'We'll never forget you!'

'You are so brave!'

I saw Phobos smirk and stepp out. Suddenly a noose formed around Caleb's neck and I gasped quietly. I became so angry that the sky darkened and out of nowhere I shot golden beam of light. It penetrated the shield of magic so the field collapsed. The villagers were too scared to move a muscle. Caleb looked up and saw a me hovering in the air.

'Cornelia?' he said, shocked. He looked at me, awed.

'The Earth Guardian.' Cedric hissed. Phobos was staring at me. I glared at him and zoomed forward. I raised my hand a large vines began to wrap themselves around Phobos. With my other hand, I trapped Cedric in a green bubble. I flew down and landed in front of him.

'Cornelia, I need to talk to you.' he said. He sounded very guilty. Was he going to apologise to me?

'Yes?' I breathed.

'A lot has changed since we broke up and I...' he started. I felt my heart flutter, that was before he crushed it.

'Yes?' I breathed.

'Well you see. Elyon and I, we're in love and we're to be married.'


	2. Chapter 2

I felt my world crashing down. As the brilliant actress I am, I was good at not showing it.

'Oh.' I said quietly. Caleb looked at me as my hair turned black.

'Cornelia...your hair! It's black!' he cried. I shrugged my shoulders.

'I don't care.' I muttered. I saw Caleb's mouth hang open.

'The Cornelia I knew was always careful aroud her looks.' Caleb said.

'Well, maybe I'm not that Cornelia anymore. You don't know me at all.' I pushed past him, deliberately knocking my shoulder against his. I sensed him looking at me. When I was out of sight, I burst into tears. I jumped into the air and began to fly, not caring to look where I was going.Suddenly two pairs of hands caught me.

'Corny?' came Irma's voice.

'Are you OK?' Hay Lin asked me. I shook my head. We all lowered to the ground to see the others.

'Oh my God Cornelia, what happened?' asked Will. I broke down into huge sobs and fell to the ground.

I only had to mutter three words.

'Caleb...Elyon...Marriage.' I whispered. I heard Irma breathe in a breath of angry air.

'Why that little swine!' Irma hissed.

'You've been in love with him for ages Corny, maybe it's time to move on.' Will liad a hand on my shoulder.

'No, I'm dressed in black and white guardian form because of my depression. I have to free Elyon and wish her a congrats.' I sighed and I wiped the last of my tears away and flew off. I heard the girls following me.

I flew into the castle dungeon to see Phobos and Cedric in the cells, but no sign of Elyon. I flew around the castle until I came to Elyon's bedroom. Slowly I pushed the door open to reveal Elyon reading on her bed.

'Cornelia?' she said surprised when she saw me.

'Hi El.' I cleared my throat. 'I came to say congrats on your engagement to Caleb.' I whispered. Elyon didn't detect the sadness and dispair in my voice.

'Thanks Cornelia, I thought you would be angry.'

'No. When are you planning to get hitched?' I asked, placing a fake smile on my face.

'In two weeks from now.' Elyon grinned. 'You'll come with the others right?'

'Um, sure. If I can make it.' I said, I knew I wouldn't turn up. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Caleb.

'Hey honey. I saw that ugly Cornelia again, she really doesn't suit black...' suddenly he noticed me and gulped. I stared at him., my heart breaking. I walked over to him, grabbed the jug of water that was next to him on the gold table and poured it all over him. He gasped as the cold water hit his warm sun kissed skin.

'Don't expect me to come to your filthy wedding. Ha, you know what. The reason I'm in black is because of you! You took my heart away Caleb! When you broke up with me, I died inside. I fell into depression and my mum keeps me on these tablets. 4 times I thought about suicide! But I'm going to get over you.' I yelled in his shocked face. Suddenly my hair turned blonde with my blue highlights. My guardian clothing suddenly changed colour. My boots turned purpe, my skirt turned turquoise and my top turned pink. My wings became their normal colour and I breathed in deeply. Suddenly a rush of water banged through the doors . Elyon, Caleb and I looked around shoced to see a fuming Irma.

'How dare you treat my best friend like that!' she screeched.

'Irms, calm down...wait I'm your best friend?' I asked, shocked.

'Well, yeah.' Irma calmed down a bit when she talked to me.

'BLONDIE GIRL!' A very familiar voice echoed through the room. I turned around to see the little green monster beaming.

'Hey Blunk.'

'Why do you have bluey lines in hair?' Blunk asked. I smiled at his curiosity.

'Just...I coloured it.'

Blunk wandered over to me and hugged my legs. I smiled.

'Blunk miss his mistress.' he mumbled into my legs. Eveyone gasped.

'Mistress?' I asked.

'Yes, Blunk want Blondie Girl to marry best friend Caleb. She my mistress.' Blunk smiled.

Caleb scratched the back of his neck. 'Blunk, the thing is...'

'We aren't in love. Caleb left me and is now getting married to Elyon.' I sneered.

'Married?'

'You know when two people who claim to be in love and get together in holy matrimony?' Irma snarled and I looked at Caleb, who had lowered his head along with Elyon. I noticed that he had dropped her hand. I looked down at the green monster and saw that he looked angry.

'Caleb don't love Mistress, Blunk don't like Caleb!' he growled. I rolled my eyes at him and suddenly felt greatful.

'Cummon Cornelia, let's go.' Will held the heart up and a fold appeared. I walked over to Elyon and laid a hand on her shoulder.

'Look after him.' I said sadly. She looked at me and nodded. I walked over to Caleb and hugged him gently. I noticed a tear was roliing down my cheek. I pulled away and furiously wiped my eyes. Then Irma grabbed me before I said anything. It was scary actually. Irma actually chucked me through the portal.


End file.
